Bitten
by Einld
Summary: AU&PoT: Jiroh had a choice, screw now and more sleep or screw later and less sleep. As Atobe stalked closer he knew he didn't really have a choice either way. [Disclaimer: Einld not own PoT][yaoi]


**E's word:** I had this funny inspiration as to why Jiroh was so sleepy...and this is it. Hee hee hope you guys like it.

**o...o**

* * *

**o...o**

An ordinary day ends in an ordinary way, with Jiroh yawning... and maybe smuggling in a few naps. It was normal to see him sleeping or... on the rare occasions when he was awake; happy. Since Jiroh had became a regular, there were even more speculations as to why he slept so much. Jiroh quite liked the story about how he was visiting extraterrestrial beings in his dream and because it used all his energy he'd get tired. That had to be the most interesting one he'd heard so far. Of course there were the odd ones such as him not liking the real world so he'd dream of a better one. He frown at that thought, he liked the world he was living in fine...do people really have to make a big deal of his sleeping habit?

Maybe if they knew the _real _reason why, they might consider helping him instead.

It all started out innocent enough, Jiroh was a simple guy who loved sleeping and who could sleep through everything... with the odd repercussions of waking up in the oddest places that he couldn't remember being in. Such was this one fine day... errr… it was _was_ fine but he thought it was night time when he woke... what never mind, he couldn't remember what day except it was when he brought 5 boxes of pockies (and gosh were those yummy!).

Ahem, so as before Jiroh woke up strangely comfortable, when he opened his eyes he found himself in a very nice looking bed. In fact, he noticed that he was on a pretty bed that had fluffy pillows (Jiroh was even considering taking them because they were _that _good). From further inspection of his surroundings he appeared to be in a very fancy bedroom, even the bed had those old things that he'd seen western movies have... like four wooden post at the edges of the bed and curtain type thingies attached to them.

The sound of door opening had him turn his head to the side, he was reluctant to lift his head from the wonderful pillow (did Jiroh mention that the pillow was the best?). At the sight of a familiar person, and especially that person, Jiroh's face broke into a beaming smile.

"Buchou!"

"Jiroh." Atobe nodded his head at him and in his right hand he held a glass of some red liquid.

Strange, buchou seemed un-buchou like – maybe he wasn't feeling well?

"Are you sick, Atobe?" He stretched his head a little further up to see buchou's face as Atobe sat himself elegantly beside the lying boy.

"No." He raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrow at Jiroh in questioning. Then he took a sip from his red wine glass (well Jiroh assumed it was those weird things that buchou liked).

"Well that's coz you're less ..." Jiroh gestured towards Atobe, and thinking a bit he smiled as he found the best word. "Less gay!"

Atobe choked on his drink, his right eyebrow ever so twitching at Jiroh's innocent remark.

"You alright buchou?" Jiroh sat up to give him a few thumps on his back to reduce buchou's coughing fit. Maybe he really wasn't feeling well. Jiroh should really be a considerate person and let buchou lie down to rest. But Atobe always got to sleep on this bed... he'll move over to give room for buchou instead (_when_ buchou wanted him too).

Once Atobe had his problem under control he sent a glare to the blond boy.

"Gay?"

"Yeah," Jiroh smiled blissfully unaware of Atobe's displeasure. "You're usually so narcissistic and always saying stuff about 'ore-sama this' or 'ore-sama that'."

"You think I'm _gay_?" Atobe was wondering why he hadn't maimed this boy already, for not only insulting him but also calling him _gay_. (Okay, so he was technically gay but how did he find out?) As Jiroh gave a sleepy yawn and smiled at him, he found he couldn't direct his anger on the boy.

"Mmm... well aren't you? I mean everyone can see you're gay." Jiroh replied confused as to why buchou would object that he wasn't happy when he was sprouting all those stuff he usually did.

"_Everyone?_" Atobe was incredulous as to how everyone could know ...wait a minute... "Jiroh, by gay do you mean happy?"

"Well duh." Jiroh gave Atobe a look that he would have been proud of (such look given to common fools) if only it wasn't directed at him.

Atobe just sighed.

"Ne...buchou watcha drinking? Does it taste nice?" Jiroh stared curiously at the glass now that he could see it. At first he thought it was some boring drink, but as he saw upon closer inspection it really was a pretty red... all different colour red... almost reminded Jiroh of blood.

A smirk graced Atobe's face before it disappeared and his normal nonchalant face resumed. He made a show of glance to the glass in his hand. "Oh this? Well, it's adequate but it'd taste _much _nicer if it was warm."

"Really?! I wanna try some!" Jiroh exclaimed with his face filled with eagerness.

"Okay." Atobe raised the glass to his lips and swallowed the rest.

"Ah! Buchou you liar! You said th-mmpfh!" Jiroh's eyes widen extraordinary. Buchou had pressed his lips against his and one hand was gripping Jiroh's chin. The other hand he felt was somewhere around his waist, buchou had secured him close to him. Erm...err...he was pressed up against buchou's chest that didn't look like an innocent gesture or an embrace between platonic friends. (Offhandedly he couldn't believe that buchou stole his first kiss!)

All that happened in a manner of seconds, but it was what happened next that had Jiroh gagging. Having your buchou stick his tongue down your throat wasn't normal, adding to the strange red liquid that went down his throat... It was the most horribleness experience, more to do with the latter than the former. That liquid tasted foul and horrible!

"Gahh! Gross Atobe that tasted lousy!" Jiroh cried out once he got his mouth back and had a lil distance to rub his mouth clean. He was trying to get rid of the taste to no veil.

"Maybe trying it warm would be best." Jiroh heard a murmur above him to see Atobe looking back at him strangely.

"Nah-uh, it's gonna taste bad either way." No way did he want that crap in this mouth – where's water when you need to wash away that taste?

"But you haven't even tried it." Somehow that husky voice coupled with the way Atobe looked did not sooth him. In fact it had the downright opposite effect, buchou's face looked too...primitive ... like he had caught some prey or something. If Jiroh had anyone to account this to he would swear _on his life_ that Atobe's eyes glowed silver, eerily... it was freakier than his Insight that he used on his opponent.

In that instance Jiroh felt his instinct tinglingly – and whenever it did Jiroh always listened to it. Right now it was saying that he needed to get out pronto! Trying to stall for time to think of how to execute his escape plan he decided to ask Atobe random questions. Because no matter how you look at it, instinct alone didn't seem like a viable reason to run away from one's captain.

"So ...uh...what was that thing I drank?" Jiroh was never really good at these kind of things which was why he preferred simple things over complicated stuff. Being honest was his forte – anything else was complicated... his weakness was his enemy at the moment.

"Blood." And then before Jiroh could react to that statement he was pushed harshly back on the bed. A sharp pain in his neck told him that; a) nope he definitely wasn't dreaming and b) Atobe had really had sharp teeth!

"Ow...arghhhh..." Jiroh groaned at the pain, it didn't dull instead it became a throbbing pain his neck. He didn't notice that Atobe was straddling him nor the hands that were currently running themselves over Jiroh's figure. The only thing he could register was his hands gripping Atobe's shoulder, in pain or pleasure he didn't know.

After Jiroh got used to the throbbing pain he felt shivers of pleasure cursing through his body. Obviously he needed his head check as that didn't seem normal; normal people don't feel pain with pleasure right?

Jiroh also felt the drowsiness that he often associated with sleeping. But this time he was conscious, only it felt like he was drunk on something. He became aware of Atobe caressing his chest, touching his back and groping his butt (_is he going to steal all of my firsts?!_). Jiroh gasped as he felt a moving wet appendage against his neck, it took him a little while to realise that it was Atobe's tongue.

"Oohh...mmmhhh..." He let out his moan at Atobe's hard suction on his neck, somehow that felt erotically hot ... more so than having Atobe pressing against him (_maybe_). There was no coherency in his mind, only wanting to feel more of this desire... _maybe this is what it's like to be drunk_... Jiroh wrapped his arms around buchou's shoulder pulling him closer. He rubbed himself against Atobe, mindless to what he was doing only that he wanted something from buchou. His eyes closed as waves of desire crashed through him.

"Jiroh...Jiroh..." There was a soft voice calling him.

Jiroh blinked blurrily in from of him, he stared at buchou who was looking at him and was that ... _his_ blood around his mouth?

"You passed out." Wow, Jiroh didn't even realise that. Maybe he was more tired than he gave himself credit for.

"...uhh.." Jiroh managed through his still sleepy mind. "...blood...chin..." _You got blood on your chin _was what he wanted to say but he couldn't get his mouth to cooperate with his mind.

Atobe blinked before realisation dawned upon him. Instead of going to the bathroom to clean himself, Jiroh watch in morbid fascination as Atobe clean himself in a very ... vampric way. Before he could ask Atobe if he actually was one, he felt the tug of sleep luring him in and he decided to go with the flow. After today maybe he needed a nap to think of how to deal with this weirdness when he wakes up.

**o...o**

* * *

**o...o**

Jiroh woke up to the feeling of satin material against his skin and the warmth of a body behind him. He wasn't worried about the body behind him (yet), more it was the fact that he was _naked _that had him questioning his sleeping habit. In all his sleeping expeditions he'd _never _gone to sleep naked nor woken up naked. So maybe there was this one unusual occasion that he woke up in a girls uniform at school – that was okay! ... except he never did find out who changed him. Gah! That was not the point at the moment, he was naked. Naked in bed with another person ... no wait naked against another _naked _guy who was buchou...

That thought didn't comfort him at all, especially when he felt buchou's ... err ... _thing_ between his butt cheeks. Yeah that didn't calm him one bit. A hard pinch at his nipple had him gasping out loud.

"Ah...so you're awake now." A low voice whispered behind him that sounded a bit too smug for Jiroh's liking. The fingers that pinched him were now rubbing soothingly over his chest. The other hand was ..._oh my god!_...lingering dangerously close to his manhood. Jiroh bit back a moan when he felt buchou's hand stroke against his inner thigh, skimming closer and closer towards _that _area.

"Mmm...nnh...buchou," he couldn't help but let out a breathless gasp. "Is there...a ..nnhh...reason ...ohh... why you're doing this?" Both his hands reached downed towards Atobe's wandering ones and held them still.

His virginity was at stake here! _...did he even still have that though?_ He did wake up naked against another guy. Jiroh felt like crying, not because he was sad but because of the unfairness and weirdness that he had to be put through. The only condolence was that it wasn't some random guy, only Atobe. Who was his buchou ... No, that thought definitely didn't appease him at all.

Jiroh's eyes widen (even bigger than the first time) as he felt Atobe, in retaliation for stopping him, grinding against his butt. It wasn't funny but Jiroh could feel the hysterical laughter bubbling right at the edge of his sanity. If buchou was doing this to get Jiroh insane he was doing a great job of it! The sensations from Atobe rubbing against him nearly made him miss buchou's reply.

"Mmm...might have something to do with you wearing that short skirt." Atobe murmured in his ear, his breath causing Jiroh unconsciously to shiver at the wanton need in his voice.

"...!"

"You looked very nice in it...not as appealing as when you were naked though..." The rest of the insinuation wasn't lost on Jiroh somehow buchou had played a role in that fiasco. Which proved Jiroh's theory that all tennis captains were crazy...insane...abnormal people.

When Jiroh tried (unsuccessfully) to escape from buchou's arms he felt the arms around him tightened. Then he felt buchou retreat his arms and he was turned onto his back with Atobe looming over him.

"Buchou?" That grin that he gave him was freaky.

"Are you awake now Jiroh?"

"...yeah." He replied slowly wondering where this was going.

"Good because Ore-sama doesn't do unconscious people."

**o...o**

* * *

**o...o**

Jiroh found out that ...night that he wasn't a virgin no more. Apparently buchou couldn't hold off his desire when he saw him sleeping on his bed after the kiss. But he didn't do _that _until he was awake.

He didn't see why Atobe looked pleased about that fact. That was just plain weird.

So now Jiroh got himself laid... and also landed himself an insatiable boyfriend. A vampire boyfriend... he thought vampires couldn't go out in the sun but apparently Atobe was a different type of vampire. One that grew old like normal people except he needed to drink blood.

"Jiroh!"

He snapped back to the present to see Gakuto in front of him.

"Huh?" Jiroh blinked.

"Geez, I was calling for you for ages!" The red-haired complained. "Everyone's leaving so you better hurry up before Atobe-buchou comes to lock up."

Jiroh nodded and he got up to gather his gear only to chock on his collar. "Ack!"

He glanced to see Gakuto had pulled him closer and was peering at his ...neck?

"Dude what the hell's this mark? Looks like a rabid dog got you or something."

At that remark Jiroh laughed. Atobe a ... rabid dog! That was too funny. As he glanced at Gakuto's shocked and priceless expression he couldn't help but laugh even more.

"Okay, what did you do?" A deadpanned voice said.

"What?! I didn't do anything Oshitari! He just started laughing."

Throughout their whole exchange Jiroh tried to tone his laugh down, laughing so much that his tummy was aching. He just ended up giggling to himself instead but every once and a while he'd start laughing again, all the regulars' expressions were too funny for words.

"Is everyone waiting for Ore-sama's dismissal? Very well, the brilliance that Ore-sama displayed is obviously awe-inspiring since you commoners want to bath in it more. But enlighten time is over and Ore-sama needs his beauty rest."

The regulars just grumbled and walked out; they didn't want to hear their buchou's voice after the tiring practice. They decided to leave their sleepy player for Atobe to handle.

Jiroh looked up from where he was sitting (laughing so much he needed to relax somewhere). He stared at their buchou standing tall and proud ..._like a rabid dog. _Jiroh tried to contain his snort but ended up laughing again, even with Atobe's raised eyebrow that just sent him off into a laughing spree.

"Ore-sama doesn't even want to know."

Jiroh covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing - it was giving him the stitch... Ah he really hadn't laughed so much in one day.

A slim hand slide itself around Jiroh's neck and he looked up to see Atobe looking down at him. His eyes were more focused on Jiroh's neck, callous fingers brushed against the sore spot and Jiroh's giggling died down. There was the gleam in his stormy eyes that told Jiroh he had two choices. He could let Atobe have his way now, that way he could sleep more or... later in which he'd get less sleep. Jiroh knew he wouldn't die from blood loss if he went with the latter option...he'd just get more sleepy. From the loss of blood and Atobe's activity ...buchou just had to have more stamina than him.

A slow feral grin spread across buchou's face.

Well, looks like his choice was already decided.

As Jiroh fall back with his lips covered and eager hands taking his clothes off, he wondered if someone had ever died from excess sexual activity.

_Maybe I'll be the first one..._

**o...o**

* * *

o...o 

OWARI ...

o...o

* * *

**o...o**

Kukuku... (**:P)** I loved writing this fic... in fact I have a sequel planned for this. (Ah you guys are gonna love it – if your a Atobe.Jiroh fan like me ... -goes off to la-la land-)

_Remember if you don't have an account and want to be notified of incoming fics send a BLANK email to __einld(underscore)xl6(at)yahoo(dot)com__, subject: FFnet Notification._

...I'm thinking I should put this on my profile but who'd want to look at that thing. Too many words to read -makes face-.


End file.
